Hinata Troubles
by Dan the Echidna
Summary: Keitaro seems to think all the problems at the Hinata Apartments are his fault. See next chapter to see the end of his sentence. Please Read and Reveiw.


I was sleepin'. I dreamed this one. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Ah screw it. Here.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not Love Hina.  
  
Senekay: This is my first fanfic. Be brutal. I'll be here, fading in and out at the beginning and end of chapters. That and I'll be watching Love Hina and freezing it on Naru in the hot spring. So... *Fade*  
  
Kumi: As will I. Not the Naru thing though... He's just a prevert. *Sprouts wings and flies off*  
  
Kutzio: Same as Kumi. *Disapears*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Trouble at the Hinata Aptartments: The Quake.  
  
Keitaro woke up to an earthquake and rushed downstairs to see if anyone else felt it and if they were okay.  
  
"Everyone okay?", he said as he got downstairs.  
  
"Yes. We are.", said Haruka "Though I'm not too sure the things in the closet are..."  
  
Haruka pointed to a door with old things on the top shelf and on the floor.  
  
"So that's what happened to all the old stuff we don't use anymore.", said Naru.  
  
"Well let's see what's still okay.", said Keitaro, walking over to the closet.  
  
"There just better not be anything of mine in there. Not anything that's embaressing at least.", said Naru, walking over to the closet with Keitaro.  
  
"Well we'll go see if everything else is okay.", said Kitsune.  
  
"I remember this thing.", said Keitaro, pulling out a huge pot "It's the one Su put you're stuffed animal in. Ha ha ha."  
  
"How could I forget that? Took me a week to get the smell out of it.", said Naru, pulling out a monkey costume "I remeber this thing. Su wore this on halloween last year."  
  
"Oh yeah...", said Keitaro.  
  
"Hey! My costume!", said Su.  
  
"Where did you come from?", said Keitaro, looking up at Su.  
  
"That's a good question.", said Su as she took the costume and put on the mask and tail "I'M A MONKEY! *General monkey sounds*"  
  
Keitaro and Naru looked at eachother, then at Su who was running around screaming "Banana", then back at eachother.  
  
"She needs to lay off the sugar.", said Keitaro.  
  
"Right.", Said Naru, pulling out the clothes she made on Pararakelse Island.  
  
"I remember those.", said Keitaro.  
  
"Keep your perverted fantasies to yourself, baka.", Naru said, getting ready to pound Keitaro.  
  
"Sorry Naru!", he said as he picked up a hat, a wand, and a cape.  
  
"Ha ha ha! The amasing Keitaro. You flopped. Remember?", said Naru laughing.  
  
"Ugh... Well at least it didn't blow out half the place like our play did!", said Keitaro as he set them in the pile with all the other OK stuff.  
  
"Wow... This thing is old...", said Naru as she picked up a book and blew off some of the dust "Hey! Isn't this your book? The one you keep your pictures in?"  
  
"Yeah it is!", said Keitaro as he took the book and set it down by him.  
  
The others came down the steps as another quake hit. After the quake Keitaro took his book and went to his room.  
  
"I can't shake the feeling this is all my fault...", he sighed when he got to his room.  
  
He set his book down on the table and sat down on the floor with a sigh.  
  
"I wonder why he did that...", said Haruka as she watched Keitaro walk away.  
  
"I'll go see what's wrong with him.", said Naru as she got up and walked to Keitaro's room.  
  
Naru walked into Keitaro's room to see him slumped on the floor in a puddle of tears.  
  
"What's wrong Keitaro?", she asked.  
  
"Well... I just get the feeling that all the bad things that happen here are my fault. I mean... They didn't start till after I moved in.", he said as he sat back up.  
  
"Well I don't think so. Neither do Haruka, Motoko, Su, and all the others.", she said.  
  
"Well to find out there's only one thing I can do..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Senekay: *Fade in* That's just about it for this chapter. *Turns off TV* Now as something I do at the end of things that will be continuted (And we'll finish Keitaro's speech when we return.) TO BE CONTINUED! I hope. If I get good reviews.  
  
Kumi: *Lands* Well... He's gotten me again...  
  
Kutzio: *Reapears* I WILL get him for his infernal TO BE CONTINUED! I WILL!  
  
Senekay: Take it easy sis! *Fades*  
  
Kumi: Yeah. *Flies off*  
  
Kutzio: I SO hate them right now... *Disapears* 


End file.
